


Once Upon a Twin

by Rebelheart94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: At that point it goes from 0 to 100 reaaaaaallly quickly, F/F, F/M, Henry Mills is Regina and Emma's Biological Son, Making Henry chill out asap, Not really explicit until later, Pack Alpha Ruby, Possible Ruby/OFC/Dorothy, Sass, Sassy Henry Mills, Sassy OFC, Sassy Regina, That will be talked about Later, Things will be going to hell in a handbasket of apples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelheart94/pseuds/Rebelheart94
Summary: Twins Emma and Skylar Swan grew up in some pretty crappy places, at least until Skylar was pushed by Emma to do what she wanted to... join the Marines. Now back in the States and out of the Military, the twins are reunited in Boston on their 28th birthday, and just in time for a crazy adventure... Massively AU, OOC characters, FEMSLASH, Rated E for a reason (eventually...), OC/Ruby, Emma/Regina





	1. Character Build

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Decided to update/post this OUAT story I was writing, while also making some changes to it. Going to be posting another updated one as well, here soon. OH and these might be up on Fanfiction, but since the chapters are going to be longer and different, the story might end up changing fairly quickly. Character Build is first, then Prologue. Working on Chapter 1 right now!

_**Once Upon a Twin - OC Character** _

**Name/(Nickname):** Skylar Swan (Sky)

 **Age:** 28 (Older than Twin by only a few Minutes)

 **Build:** Athletic/Lean

 **Face Build:** Looks like a Female version of David Charming

 **Height:** 5ft 11in (Barefoot)

 **Eye Color:** Stormy Blue/Gray

 **Hair Length/Color:** Short and Shaggy Blonde hair

 **Family:** Twin Sister (Emma Swan), rest are unknown to her at this time

 **Occupation:** Just got out of the Military (Marines). 

 **Normally Wears:** Leather Jacket (Dark Brown), Earth Green Combat pants, Dark Brown Leather Combat Boots, White(or)Black(or)Gray plain Sleeveless undershirt, 3 Earrings in left ear (lobe, and 2 near the top of ear), Belly Button piercing with a Red Wolf howling at a Diamond (the moon), Tongue Piercing (Barbell), Ring on middle finger of left hand (Gold with a Sapphire gem), Necklace with a shield cracked in half (Emma has other Half) that says "I'll Will Always..." (Emma's says, "…Find You"), and a Leather Cuff on each of her Wrists.

 **Attitude:** Normally calm and collected when surrounded by Strangers. When with Emma or people she knows, she is relaxed, sarcastic, and loves to tease people, and demands hugs from her twin when she sees her or just wants a hug, Extremely protective of Emma.

 **Likes:** Wolves/Dogs/Tigers/Dolphins, Her Twin, Pranking, Swords, Her 2010 Ducati Multistrada (Red) (Which they bought a small tug trailer to attach to the Bug so they can ride together but still bring the bike), Sketching, Scary Movies/Stories, Drinking Socially (prefers Whiskey) but stops when feeling Buzzed, Parkour/Free running, Horses, Autumn (The Season).

 **Dislikes:** People who hurt her twin, Cats, Driving anything with 4 Wheels, Romantic Movies/Stories, People who try to boss her or her twin around, Needles, Shoes that aren't Sneakers or Combat boots, Standing Still for too long, Smoking, Winter (she trips and falls on ice all the time).

 **"Superpower":** (Her Twin has a built in "Lie Detector") She is extremely fast on her feet (highest run speed held is 25 Mph Sprint) and is really agile with fast reflexes. Light Magic (like her twin)

 **"Faults":** Extremely klutzy on Ice or smooth surfaces. Quick to anger when someone messes with her Twin, takes a while to calm down when it happens. Feels no remorse if she punches someone she feels deserves it. Holds a grudge against people like crazy (Unless it's her Twin). Can't read Cursive writing. 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE! :D

**Prologue** **:** **A Twin Surprise**

* * *

 

Stepping out of a taxi cab, a tall, short haired blonde stands up with a military duffle bag on her back. Currently her Marine Officer Uniform, the woman thanks the driver she had just paid and closes the car door before stepping up to the curb. Looking up at the tall building in front of her, she checks the letter in her right hand again, folding it up and placing it in her pocket after she made sure she was at the right address. Straightening up her back, she walks in, determined to see the person who sent the letter for the first time in years.

* * *

 

***** **Short** **Time Skip***

* * *

 

Arriving at the door of the apartment, she pauses, staring at the number in almost disbelief that after all these years, she is finally going to see the one she grew up with before being sent off to Military school. It was the same person who pushed her to do Boot camp after she found out just how much she loved it, when they were both only eighteen. The one who wrote letters that reassured her to join the Marines once that was over, and reassured her that they were okay, and for her to keep going, even when she felt the need to leave and take care of that person. They just wrote back with a stern yet reassuring letter, telling her to not come back till the two terms she wanted to do were up.

Sighing, the Marine knocks on the door in front of her and listens closely when she heard a voice call out to wait a moment. She can't help but grin, knowing that the person on the other side doesn’t even know she was in the state, let alone right outside their door. The blonde wearing her dress blues brings herself back to the current moment as the door swings open. 

"Can I help...." The person trails off as their eyes go wide and their mouth drops open in shock, seeing the Marine at their door.

"Hmm, I don't know, are you Emma Swan?" She asks cheekily, a grin spreading across her features at finally seeing her twin face to face for the first time since she left for boot camp ten years ago. 

Squealing out loudly, the shorter blonde nearly soars out of the apartment, jumping at the female Marine in excitement. Emma clung to her as tight as possible, burying her head where her twin sister's shoulder met at the neck.

"Hey there Em, long time no see." The woman chuckled as she pulled back from the hug, gently setting down her shorter twin.

"Skylar Swan!" Emma growled out, punching her twin on the arm, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were here! You said you didn't have a set date for when you would be able to show up!"

Skylar laughed softly as she pulled Emma back into another hug, having missed her twin more than she thought she had, "And miss out on my twin sister's birthday?! I've missed seeing you face to face for nearly eleven years Emma, I didn't want to miss out on one more day if I could help it." 

Emma rolled her eyes with exasperated amusement, "You're turning twenty-eight as well, you doofus, because we share the same birthday, remember? Now come inside, your stuff showed up a few days ago. I haven't unpacked any of it yet because that's your job, but it is all here."

Jumping up and down in excitement, looking a bit ridiculous, Skylar asked with a grin, "And my bike? Is it here already as well?!"

Laughing, Emma pulled Skylar into the apartment and nodded as she grabbed her twins bag, tossing it on the floor in the apartment before leading her to the shower in an adjacent room. 

"Alright, the shower is in this room and the towels are in the cabinet in here. Wash up before I put you to work making up a birthday dinner. Also, you have awesome timing because I was able to catch the bounty I was going after, yesterday." Emma told Skylar before she walked out of the room again, and went back into the living room.

Sighing softly, Skylar grabbed a towel from a cabinet in the bathroom. She glanced back to the doorway at hearing the clatter of pots and pans, "I finally found my way back to Emma. I'm home." She mumbled to herself. With that said, she smiled happily and continued getting cleaned up. After all, she had a decade's worth of cooking skills to show off.


End file.
